Punishment Gone Wrong
by noelynn1995900
Summary: Draco and Ron have never been friends or even allies. Draco is a Slytherine and Ron is a Gryffindor. Not only that, but they are both two very different people. Draco ends up getting humiliated by Ron by accident and decides that he needs to punish the boy. But, the punishment ends up being countered and something different ends up happening . THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI AND LEMON!
1. Chapter 1 Unknown Territory

**A Harry Potter Fan-Fiction:  
"Punishment Gone Wrong"**

**Yaoi**

**Rated M**

**Sexual content and mature language**

**Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy**

**_Author's note: Hey you guys~! Sooooooo, this is my very first time ever writing a Harry Potter fanfiction. Also, it is my first time writing a story with lemon in it. Not to mentions yaoi lemon. BUT! I worked hard in this. There isn't any kinky stuff in this chapter, but in the second chapter, there definitely will be. Which the second chapter should be up pretty soon too. I've already started to write it out. It's about half way done maybe? Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this story. I'm working hard on it like I said before! Enjoy~!_  
**

**Chapter 1:  
"Unknown Territory"**

**Draco's POV**

As I walked down the hall towards the Library, I had to stare down at the ground to hide the humiliated look on my face. How could he do that to me? Who does he think he is? He's just a Weasley, nothing more. But yet, he made a fool out of me, and in front of all of his friend, or at least the few he has.

It doesn't matter though. It's now over with and I'm just going to brush it off as if it were nothing, because that's all it was.

As I finally arrive at my destination, Ii wasn't expecting to see him here too. And what was with that look on his face? I should walk over there and pop him in the jaw, but I have more self control than that. Plus, a Malfoy never loses his cool. Instead, I walk right past him, not even glancing at him.

"Malfoy..."

I almost didn't look at him, but I couldn't just ignore him. I look at him, a smirk formed. "Yes, Weasley?" I speak too cockily, but it's alright, because he red headed boy seemed intimidated. He stared at me nervously, as if he was expecting me to do something to him.

"I-I'm sorry about earlier," he began. "I didn't mean t-"

I cut him off mid-sentence. "Don't ever bring that up!", I hiss, not even caring if I scare him or not. He flinches, which only feeds my amusement more. I smirk again, satisfied with his reaction. "I should punish you Weasley. You deserve it for what you did." I can already tell that he's afraid. He's getting antsy.

"Malfoy...I don't think-"

"Don't think what? That you should be punished for making a fool out of me in front of your measly friends?" I sounded angry now. I needed to try to calm myself down. I take a deep breathe and smirk again after an idea pops into my head. "Come to my room tonight. After lights out." This was going to be perfect. I would make him ever regret making a fool out of me. He'll be begging for mercy.

But how?

My mind didn't move that far ahead yet. There had to be something I could do. Blackmail? His father did only have his job because of my family. I could easily use that and threaten Ron. But would that be too much? No, no it wouldn't.

"If you don't show up, I'll make you regret it forever, Weasely." I walked away after I said that, a smirk never leaving my face.

**Ron's POV**

Did he just invite me to his room? He did, didn't he? I'm not sure what to think at first. What was he planning. I didn't mean to do anything earlier. All I did was bump into him on accident. If it weren't for the fact we were both knocked down, he probably wouldn't be so angry. But still, it was a bloody accident!

I decided that I might as well go to his room. He would probably torture me if I didn't. But then again...he was probably going to torture me when I get there.

Being in the Slytherine tower was awkward. Everyone was staring at me, probably thinking I was crazy or something. As I arrived at Malfoy's room, it was like he knew I was there and opened the door.

"Come inside."

I dd as he said and suddenly felt very nervous. Being in Draco Malfoy's room wasn't something I ever imagined doing. I looked around to see that he had a lot more stuff in here than I would have ever thought he would. He glared at me though, signaling me to stop, so I did and just stared at him.

"Why did you ask me to come here?", I asked him. The look on his face made me more nervous than I already was. Something devious was planned and I knew it.

"I want to punish you."


	2. Chapter 2 Counter Attack

**A Harry Potter Fan-Fiction:  
"Punishment Gone Wrong"**

**Yaoi**

**Rated M**

**Sexual content and mature language**

**Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy**

**_Author's Note: Alright, so this is the second chapter to  Punishment Gone Wrong! I'm really excited now. I didn't think I would have the second chapter up so fast! But I did! This is the chapter where all the lemon starts. Remember, this is my first time ever writing a story like this, so it's probably not as good as other people's stories. But, hey! I tried my best on this and as long as you guys like it, then I am happy! Anyways, I'll stop typing this now so you can actually read the story! Tell me what you think and enjoy~!_  
**

**Chapter 2:  
"Counter Attack"**

**Draco's POV**

I had come up with a great plan. I was going to humiliate him. He would regret ever making a fool out of me. "Take all your clothes off."

"Are you bloody mad?", the red head boy questioned. The color on his face changed. Ic couldn't help but think that it was sort of...cute. I shook the thought away though.

"You heard me, weasel." He glared at me and turned away.

"You're sick Malfoy. I'm leaving." I grabbed his arm before he could even try to escape. I could feel my face heat up suddenly. What was this weird feeling I was suddenly getting? Surely it isn't what I think it is. Ron too had a blush but he was glaring at me. He was obviously pissed off. But I ignored it.

"Take off all your clothes Ron, or I'll do it for you. "I walked closer to the boy suddenly and he tried to inch away from me, but something seemed to be stopping the boy from doing so.

I suddenly found myself on top of him, our lips locked. Ron had some of my hair in one hand and the other hand had a firm grip on my neck. The kiss was hot and angry. The Weasley boy suddenly shoved his tongue into my mouth, exploring ever inch of it until finally contacting my own. We had a small battle with our tongues, and I almost didn't notice that Ron's hand was up my shirt. His hand inched up and then pinched my nipple. I moaned as he did. He was a tease...The ginger smirk as he felt my nipple get hard between his fingers. It was a good thing that he didn't notice the bulge in my pants...

"Do you like this Malfoy?"

I could only moan in reply. He flicked my nipple, making the bulge in my pants more noticeable. Ron flipped us over so that he was now on top of me. I almost protested until a gasp escaped my lips as he stuck his hand down my pants. He began to stroke me lightly. "R-Ron...don't...!"

He didn't listen to me though and he kept stroking my hard cock. What made Ron suddenly so...perverted? This was something I never would have expected from him. And yet here he was, stroking my cock and kissing me hungrily. I kissed him back, my hand running through his hair and then grabbing some. I tugged hard on it to reveal his neck. I began to plant kisses on his neck and then I licked up until I was right below his ear. I kissed the spot and smirked at his reaction. This must have been his sweet spot. Ron removed from his hand from my cock and back up to my chest. He didn't do anything funny and just kept his hand on my chest.

"Draco, I want you."

The words made me blush badly. I couldn't believe he just said that."Ron, we shouldn't be doing this. I-i...I don't even..." I couldn't finish my sentence though. It was too hard for me to say. Mostly because it wasn't the truth. I can't spout lies about how I don't have feelings for him because I do.

"Don't lie to me Draco. I'm not stupid and neither are you.", he said. "You and I both know that this isn't nothing."

He was right. But, I would never admit it. "Ron, you're going to fuck you tonight," I began. "And then we are never going to speak of this again, do you hear me?" As much as I'd hate to have a one night stand with him, I couldn't be with him. We were two different people.

"But Draco...I-"

I wouldn't let him finish. I cut him off by smashing my lips into his, shoving my tongue hungrily into his mouth. He didn't resist and he connected out tongues, letting them dance in unison with each other. Ron was still on top of me and he was stripping me of all my clothing. Before I knew it, I was naked. He smirked at me suddenly.

"Are you going to take my clothes off, Draco?"

He was a completely different person right now and it amazed me how perverted he could be. But, I start taking his clothes off, piece by piece, until finally we were both completely in the nude. Ron started to kiss my neck again and he was even leaving marks. Damn him. I got back at him by licking his sweet spot and then sucking on the skin, bruising it. If he was going to mark me, than I would mark him.

Ron was stroking me again, making me moan out. I loved his touch.

He did something that took me by surprise. His hand traveled to my ass and he gave it a tight squeeze. He was still smirking at me as he said:

"I'm going to make you ready for me, Malfoy."

**Ron's POV**

I brought my hand up to my mouth, the one that had just grabbed Draco's ass. I licked a couple of my fingers, getting them wet so I wouldn't completely hurt the poor boy. I let my hand travel back down to his ass and I began to slip a finger inside of him. Draco moaned and I stuck another finger in to start stretching him out.

"R-ron..."

Hearing him moan my name was amazing. I wanted to hear him say it again, over and over. It was like a drug I wanted to overdose on. I kissed him and explored his mouth with my tongue again, enjoying the taste of him. I continued to stretch Draco out, he moaned into my mouth as we kissed each other hungrily. This couldn't be any better...

I ended our kiss, removed my fingers from his opening, and turned Draco over so that his back was facing me. I kissed his back, and smirked against his skin as he moaned over something so small and simple. "Draco, I hope you're ready for me.", I warned him.

"I'm ready."

I slowly slipped my cock inside of him. I only slipped in the tip, that way I wouldn't hurt him right away. But then I couldn't help it as I slipped in more and more, not showing any mercy. Draco was moaning and screaming out as I slipped deeper inside of him. His moans were so intoxicating. I myself moaned as I rocked my body back and forth against his. He began to move his body with mine, obviously enjoying it. I used one of my hands and wrapped it around his hard erection. I squeezed it and then began to stroke it, but not gently.

I could feel my climax coming and I moaned out as it came closer and closer to time. "Draco...I-i'm going to cum!" I continued to thrust hard into him, our moans louder as we both start to reach our climaxes. Draco was the first to climax and then mine came shortly after, squirting inside of him and leaking out a bit.

I pull away from him and lay down next to him, my breathing heavy and my body covered in sweat. He too was in the same condition as I was. He rolled over onto his back and looked at me.

"Ron, you are crazy..." Was all he could say to me.

I just smirked and kissed him one last time before I got up and started to put my clothes back on. "I can't stay here. I'll get in trouble." Draco just nodded, understanding. Then he spoke again.

"I never got to punish you Weasley."

I smirk at him.

"That's because _I _punished _you._"

I then took my leave, walking back to my own room for the night. I was tired and needed sleep and I'm sure that Draco did too.


End file.
